El Amor Duele
by RebelGirl013
Summary: Te odio por meterte hasta el fondo de mi corazón, te odio por ponerme nerviosa con tus ojos y sonrisa, te odio por ser tú,te odio porque te amo… .El amor es el veneno mas fuerte, pero tambien la cura mas poderosa.  Para "The Happiness Story Contest"


**"The Happiness Story Contest"**

**Nombre Del O.S.: **El Amor Duele

**Autor: **Rebel Girl 013

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella

**Summary: **El amor es difícil, eso lo saben de sobra Edward y Bella. Te odio por meterte hasta el fondo de mi corazón, te odio por ponerme nerviosa con tus ojos y sonrisa, te odio por ser tú, te odio por hacer los últimos meses de mi vida tan maravillosos, te odio porque te amo… . Para "The Happiness Story Contest"

**Rating: **K+

**Nota del Autor: **Son 5,000 palabras exactas, sin contar la información del autor, rating, Summary, etc. Hola chicas!, Regrese de mi viaje y estoy súper contenta, visite a mi familia en Inglaterra y a la de Italia, además pude conocer a los abuelos de Edward!, fue genial, su abuela tenía sus mismos ojos azules, pero con las facciones de su abuelo, el fue conmigo, convencimos a sus padres de que fuera con nosotros y aceptaron. Fui también a Italia, en Italia fui a Montepuliciano y Volterra, también fui España, fue lindo conocer el lugar donde viviría, pero estoy de vuelta dispuesta a ponerme las pilas con nuevas historias y one-shots´s

-….Anda Bella, _please_, por favor. Acompáñame, solo será una semana y después podrás conocer a mi hermano. Prometo que te comprare la edición de colección de Cumbre borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta, y también podremos ir…-Alice llevaba una semana con lo mismo, en cada conversación que teníamos sacaba el mismo tema. Quería ir a Milán, Italia para ver la semana de la moda en vivo y de paso comprar más ropa.

Alice, era mi mejor amiga, además de un vampiro; vivíamos en el mismo departamento ya que me vio y decidió venir hacia acá, su familia no la quiso acompañar y tuvo un problema con su novio, Jasper, entonces se mudo conmigo a un departamento que no me deja pagar. Mantenía contacto con toda su familia, excepto su novio, pero solo por teléfono ya que no podían venir por razones personales que no me quería decir.

-¡Alice!, cálmate está bien, iré contigo, pero nada de gastar demasiado dinero, sabes que nuestros recursos están un poco limitados desde que perdí mi trabajo y tu papá te bajó la mensualidad porque sobregiraste todas sus tarjetas el mes pasado, ¿Entendiste?

-Si, si Bella, está bien, te prometo que solo comprare…30 prendas, ¿ok?- yo asentí no muy convencida de su palabra, pero lo deje pasar.

Actualmente tenía 17 años, pero mis padres murieron cuando tenía 14, asi que quede al cuidado de mi tía pero esta murió hace unos meses, Alice movió sus influencias y ante la sociedad soy Isabella Cullen, hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, asi que podía vivir con Alice.

.

Desde que partimos en el avión Alice no dejó de hablar sobre Italia, que si esto, que aquello, la verdad no le puse demasiada atención el resto del viaje, quería a Alice pero a veces era demasiado irritante.

Me la pase muy bien en la semana de la moda, no voy a mentir, todas esas modelos que parecían perfectas, pero nadie como mi amiga. Habíamos hablado sobre eso de ser vampiro, ella quería que yo me uniera a la familia y hablamos con Carlisle la única vez que vino aquí, me dijo que él podría convertirme cuando terminara la escuela y yo acepte, asi que estaba a algunos meses de unirme al mundo de los vampiros.

Por supuesto que Alice no cumplió su promesa, casi se compro todo lo que había en la semana de la moda, nunca me escuchaba y en el aeropuerto la miraron como si estuviera loca, tuvo que darle dinero al guardia para que lo dejara pasar.

.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con 6 maletas en total, yo solo traía una pero Alice me pasó dos más, asi que iba caminando como podía por todo el peso de la ropa . De pronto Alice chilló tan fuerte que creí que me rompería los tímpanos, mire hacia donde ella veía y me impresione, frente a mi estaba un Dios griego en persona, era alto, con el pelo cobrizo desordenado, cuerpo increíblemente hermoso, pómulos salientes, nariz recta, tendría a lo mucho unos 18 años, después me fije en sus ojos, los cuales eran igual de dorados que los de Alice, supuse que ese debía ser Edward. Alice soltó todas las maleras y corrió a velocidad humana para colgarse del cuello del que se suponía era su hermano, él rio por la alegría espontanea de su hermana y también la abrazo, ella le dijo algo en el oído y volteo hacia donde yo estaba, paseo su mirada dorada por todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, sentía que podía mirar hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, me sonroje al instante y baje la mirada avergonzada. Unos pies se interpusieron entre el piso, que actualmente me parecía lo más interesante del mundo, y yo.

-Bell's, este es mi hermanito Eddie- volví a subir la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Edward mirándome con curiosidad.

-Alice…-Edward le gruño por ese sobrenombre y le reclamo, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que hablara más.

-Bueno, Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan- la forma en que me miraba, era extraña, cuando una ráfaga de viento entro por la puerta sus facciones se endurecieron y pareciera que dejo de respirar. Alice movió los labios rápidamente y él trato de recomponer su rostro.

Forzó una sonrisa y extendió la mano hacia mí, yo la tome temblorosa, pero cuando la tome sentí miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Un gusto- me quede mirando como tonta sus ojos, me encantaban.

-El gusto es mío- esbocé una sonrisa y me di cuenta de que nuestras nos aun seguían unidas, las solté rápidamente.

-Entonces, nos vamos- prácticamente nos arrastró hacia las puertas de salida, cuando entramos pusimos la calefacción ya que afuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios, música clásica empezó a sonar, Claro de Luna de Debussy siempre habían sido mis favoritos.

Ella le indico la dirección de nuestro departamento y nos encaminas hacia allá, conducía peor que Alice, siempre me asustaba su manera de conducir pero la de él era mucho peor.

Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta y nos ayudó a bajar las maletas de volvo, Alice empezó con su cháchara de quédate y si, no, está bien y no sé qué tantas cosas más. Al final Edward perdió y se tuvo que quedar con nosotras en el cuarto de huéspedes, (aunque no lo necesitara).

Cuando termine de desempacar, bañarme y cenar algo me fui a acostar, no sé porque sentía la mirada de alguien en mi, vigilando cada movimiento mío, lo ignore y me dormí tranquilamente. Ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

La duende tenía todo planeado, curiosamente a Edward se le rompieron todas las llantas asi que no pudo regresar a su casa, después argumento que extrañaba a su familia, entonces todos volvieron para pasar unas vacaciones. Claro que después de eso nunca se fueron, no es que me molestara o incomodara, pero era realmente extraño tener a 7 vampiros viviendo en tu casa, aunque ya los quería a todos. Emmett y sus bromas, Esme tan maternal que desde el primer día en que llegó me acogió como a una hija mas, Carlisle, un verdadero ejemplo para mi, Rosalie con su belleza inhumana, pero también me llegue a llevar bien con ella, Alice, mi mejor amiga y Edward, no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo supe que un día me había enamorado como una tonta de él.

Había pasado un mes desde eso, los Cullen decidieron dejar el apartamento para irse a vivir en una casa, ya lo tenían todo, la casa, los muebles, las habitaciones, es lo que estuvieron haciendo en todo este mes. Al principio me negué a ir con ellos, pero después me convencieron, tal vez era hora de tener una familia, los mire a todos una vez más antes de cerrar el apartamento definitivamente. Tendría una nueva vida, una familia y un hogar.

Edward y yo cada vez nos acercábamos mas, a veces en sus ojos veía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia mí, pero después sacudía su cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado.

.

Estaba en la cafetería esperando que los demás llegara cuando Edward llegó corriendo apresuradamente hacia mí, casi tira la silla del frente antes de sentarse.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo- era increíble cómo ni siquiera tenía la respiración agitada por tanto correr.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo grave?- no entendía porque tanto nerviosismo de su parte.

-Yo…yo…am. Te lo diré a la salida ¿está bien?- asentí aun aturdida por su tono, se alejó con ese andar casi felino que me encantaba.

Mire de nuevo al frente y divise a el resto de los Cullen caminando hacia mí con sus bandejas, sonreí y les hice un gesto con la mano para que me vieran.

-¡Hola Bellie-Bell's!- me saludo Emmett alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de mi.

-Hello, Bell's- Alice se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Rose después de saludarme se sentó al lado de Emm.

Jazz me sonrió y se sentó, el no era de muchas palabras, pero me llevaba bien con él. Las cosas entre él y Alice habían mejorado, una discusión, una bofetada por parte de Alie para terminar con un beso apasionado, estos parecían salidos de película romántica barata.

El almuerzo pasó entre bromas y discusiones por parte de Emmett y Alice, me encantaba como eran. Cuando tocó el timbre me dirigí hacia la clase de Historia, la última clase era la de Biología y casualmente la compartía con Edward, tal vez podría hablar con él.

La clase de Historia era de lo más aburrida, odiaba la historia y más porque Jasper me daba clases privadas sobre la Guerra Civil, sonó el timbre (Gracias a Dios) y rápido guarde mis cosas para llegar a tiempo.

Esquive a Mike antes de que pudiera hablar, seguramente saldría con sus estupideces e insinuaciones sobre Salir juntos. Por suerte llegue a tiempo pero me desilusioné al ver que Edward no estaba ahí, suspire y me senté en el banco.

Los próximos 40 minutos los pase pensando en él, amaba a Edward, con toda mi alma, amaba como era, tal dulce, cariñoso y protector conmigo, su caballerosidad, su hermosura, todo de él, amaba su perfección, aunque al mismo tiempo me decepcionaba porque significaba que yo nunca podría estar con alguien asi. No me di cuenta cuando sonó el timbre, pero en ese momento algo hizo clic en mí y los nervios se apoderaron de todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al volvo vi a Edward caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado, le tome por los hombros tratando de que se calmara, pero ya que no me vio llegar saltó y me mostró los dientes, aunque cuando vio quien era su rostro se relajó.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?- el pareció no escucharme, solo se me quedo viendo- ¡Edward! - pareció reaccionar ya que sacudió la cabeza y murmuro algo como "Aquí voy"

- Bella estoy enamorado de ti. Desde el día que te conocí me impactaste con tu belleza de ángel, cada día a tu lado ha sido una tortura para mí, sin poder besarte, sin poder tocarte, sin poder decirte lo mucho que te amo. Ya me case de luchar contra esto que siento, de pensar en el hubiera, de atormentarme cuando pienso en él día que encuentres a alguien y te sonara egocéntrico pero es verdad, yo soy lo que necesitas, yo soy el hombre ideal. Bella te lo repito, estoy enamorado de ti asi que ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sus palabras me habían dejado en completo shock, nunca imagine que él diría eso, al menos no ahora, él tomó mal mi silencio ya que rodeo su auto y subió, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar el auto yo reaccione.

-¡Edward!- el no me escucho asi que abrí la puerta, por suerte que no tenia seguro- Edward, escúchame por favor- el me miro de nuevo, sus fríos eran, duros, me puse muy nerviosa asi que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- ¿Podemos dar un paseo?-tome su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. Aun me asustaba su manera de conducir, pero en todo el camino no dije nada, apretaba el volante con fuerza y su velocidad era mayor a la acostumbrada. Supe que llegamos porque paró el auto y bajó, lo imite y lo seguí, tuve que acelerar el paso porque iba demasiado rápido, me dijo que me subiera a su espalda y le obedecí, no quería replicarle por su cara parecía como si quisiera matar a alguien.

Si creía que su velocidad era rápida en el Volvo, no se comparaba en nada a esto, sabía que Edward era el más rápido pero nunca imagine que tanto, el aire azotaba mi rostro con fuerza, fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo y me soltó, me di cuenta de que estábamos en un prado, pero no era un prado cualquiera, ese lugar era bellísimo, ningún lugar en el mundo se podría comparar con él, todo era verde y tenia flores violetas, sin lugar a duda el lugar perfecto para hablar.

Se acostó justo en el medio de todo el prado, el sol se dejó ver y sus finos y masculinos rasgos empezaron a brillar como si del mismo sol se tratase, todo el rastro de enojo había salido por la ventana, ahora en sus facciones reinaba la paz, me acerque con cuidado hacia donde estaba y también me acosté, a su lado. No quería interrumpirlo, pero debíamos hablar.

-Edward- susurre justo en su oído y el abrió sus enormes y hermosos ojos dorados- Debo decirte algo-se sentó y apoyó sus manos en el piso para sostenerse, me senté para poder hablar

-Te amo-solté de sopetón, ya no me podía aguantar más- Yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tu, siempre lo he sentido y tu también me has hechizado, con tu increíble belleza y personalidad única. Te robaste mi corazón entero, ya no lo tengo porque ahora es tuyo y te pertenece…por siempre- termine antes de besarlo. El beso era increíble, a pesar de ser mi primer beso, se sentía tan natural él era suave y delicado conmigo, como solo él sabe serlo, se tornó más apasionado y demandante, delinee su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, no sé qué pasó pero de pronto el dejo de besarme y se separo de mi delicadamente.

-Respira Bella- murmuro sonriendo, fruncí el seño y me enfurruñe como niña de 5 años.

-Vamos Bella- lo ignore y el sonrió aun mas, luche contra el instinto de caer en sus brazos y arruinar mi actuación- ¿Me perdonas?- hizo un puchero estilo Alice y yo no me pude resistir a darle un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?- dije agarrando su rostro entre mis manos, el solo rio y me ayudo a levantarme, entonces me alzó en brazos girando y riendo, ahora era feliz.

.

Llevábamos dos meses de novios y era completamente feliz, Edward era realmente lindo conmigo, a pesar de que le dije que no gastara en mí, no me escucho, siempre estaba pegado a mí, excepto los días de caza que era cuando me quedaba con Alice. Ahora era uno de esos casos y acababa de regresar de la escuela en el Porshe de la duende. Los demás venían atrás en sus carros.

Cuando baje enfrente de la casa note que estaba aparcado un BMW negro, no era de ninguno de nosotros, extrañada entre a la casa y me encontré con 5 vampiros sentados en la sala con Carlisle y Esme riendo y contando anécdotas de hace mucho tiempo, según mi criterio.

-¿Carlisle, Esme?- atrás de mi venían todos y cuando entre todos me siguieron y cuando los vieron hicieron una mueca de disgusto

-¡Bella! Cariño!, ven quiero presentarte a unos viejos amigos, ellos son los Denali: Eleazar- el señor de cabello oscuro y facciones mexicanas mostró una sonrisa y extendió su pálida mano hacia mi- Carmen- ella me abrazó, se parecía mucho a Esme en su actitud- Irina- ella me miro despectivamente, pero simulo agrado, Edward le gruño, pero todos hicieron como si no lo hubieran notado-Kate- ella también me abrazó y sonrió- y Tanya-igualmente me abrazó pero pude sentir que no era sincera, me dio un mal presentimiento.

-Ella es Isabella Cullen, mejor amiga de Alice, Novia de Edward y una muy querida hija y hermana por todos nosotros- las reacciones fueron distintas, las que parecían hermanas me miraron feo, excepto Kate, Carmen y Eleazar que se vieron sorprendidos pero vieron algo detrás de mí y mostraron una radiante sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que Edward ya no este solo. ¡Felicidades Chicos!- yo me sonroje ante la repentina atención, Edward me abrazó por la espalda y me besó el cabello.

-Gracias- murmure tímidamente.

Nos excusamos para ir a dejar las mochilas, yo ya no quería bajar, le suplique a Edward que me dejara quedarme en la habitación y el mas que encantado aceptó. La pasamos todo el tiempo ahí y como los demás estaban aburridos fueron a la habitación y pasamos 3 horas jugando "Uno".

.

Los Denali seguían aun en la casa y dos semanas la pasamos jugando juegos de mesa. Edward tenía que cazar, ahora desearía ser un vampiro y tener esa excusa, hoy era el último día de caza y por fin lo vería de nuevo.

Salí para tomar un poco de air fresco y vi a Edward, ¡estaba besando a …Tanya! No pude seguir presenciando esa escena, corrí todo lo que pude para rodear la casa y llegar hasta mi camioneta roja, era un modelo antiguo pero a mí me gustaba, todos me insistían para que comprara uno nuevo, pero jamás la cambiaria, estaba a punto de llegar cuando mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y me caí, lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios, me sentía horrible, me levante como pude, pero escuche pasos apresurados dirigirse a mí. Hoy me había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela porque me castigaron asi que ahora eran las 6 de la tarde, entre en la camioneta y lo último que vi antes de acelerar a fondo fue el rostro de Edward con una mueca de dolor, sí, claro, eso no fue lo que sentiste cuando besaste a Tanya.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, hasta que rápidamente se convirtieron en un diluvio, casi no podía ver porque los viejos parabrisas no funcionaban y mis lágrimas no ayudaban mucho. Vi una luz en el lado contrario de la carretera, iba a demasiada velocidad, trate de frenar pero no funcionaria asi que gire el volante rápido y logre esquivar el auto pero había un árbol y me estampe contra él, ahí fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

Edward Pov

_**Minutos antes…**_

Tanya me tenia harto, no entendía que yo amaba a Bella, estaba discutiendo con ella como por decima vez en las semanas que lleva aquí, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a mí.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue tan precipitado que no lo vi venir, me besó, yo, como el buen caballero que soy la aparte delicadamente y le pregunte enojado que porque lo había hecho y ella solo se encogió en hombros y me mostró en su mente que Bella lo había visto todo, corrí hacia ella pero ya era tarde, pensé en seguirla pero un gritó me alertó. Era Alice, estaba de caza pero se quedó un tiempo más que yo.

-¡Edward!- en su pequeño rostro notaba la angustia. Me mostro su visión, era Bella, conduciendo su vieja camioneta, de repente un auto iba en la dirección contraria, ella trató de frenar pero no pudo asi que giró y chocó contra un árbol.

-No…- murmuré antes de salir corriendo delante de toda mi familia.

Justo en el momento en que llegamos Bella tenía el accidente, terminó colisionando contra un gran árbol, corrí hasta ella y la vi inconsciente y ensangrentada. Carlisle fue rápido a revisar como estaba mi novia, aun tenía signos vitales pero estaba muy dañada y teníamos que llevarla rápido al hospital para que la revisara con él equipo necesario.

Corrí con ella en brazos hasta el hospital junto con mi padre, Esme y Alice fueron por el auto para aparentar y los demás me acompañaron.

Al verla rápidamente las enfermeras y doctores se pusieron a revisarla, trajeron una camilla y la llevaron a emergencias. Mi padre rápidamente se puso a trabajar y pase 7 horas con Alice esperando noticias sobre ella, papá salió de la sala de emergencias con un rostro triste, me levante rápidamente.

-Papá, ¿Cómo esta Bella, que le pasó? ¿Está bien?- bombardee a mi padre con preguntas, estaba realmente nervioso.

-Hijo, Bella esta estable. Ahora solo necesitamos que recupere la conciencia-

-¿Como?- yo estaba realmente en shock.

-Si hijo, Bella entro en estado de coma…- en ese momento mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

-Si algo le pasa a Bella, será tu culpa…- me amenazó Alice, antes de retirarse a casa.

.

Los próximos 3 meses el pase en estado zombie, siempre estaba con ella en el hospital, cazaba solo lo necesario y lo más rápido posible para regresar con ella.

Todos los días esperaba noticias de ella, de que mejorara; todo esto era mi culpa y mi familia lo sabía. Alice ya casi no me hablaba, Emmett casi me mata cuando papá le dijo, Jasper tampoco me hablaba por hacerle caso a su novia y porque también quería a Bella, hasta Rosalie me odiaba más que antes.

Los Denali se marcharon tan pronto como se enteraron del accidente, Tanya se trató de disculpar conmigo pero veía en sus pensamientos cuanto le alegraba el hecho de que mi Bella estuviera en coma.

Un día estaba en el hospital esperando que ella despertara, de pronto sentí su pulso acelerarse, ella empezó a respirar más fuerte y movió su mano, me acerque a ella con cuidado para verla abrir sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Bella, estas bien? Oh, Bella no sabes cuánto de he extrañado, lo he pasado horrible, por favor perdóname.- ella me miro como si no me conociera, en esos momentos desee más que nada poder leer su mente.

-¿Quién eres?- no puede ser, no, no es verdad.

-Soy yo Bella, tu novio, Edward- su mirada me dolía, era como si no me conociera.

-No, no Bella, tu no, no puedes no recordar nada. No me hagas esto princesa, yo te amo.

-Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo. Oye, ¿Dónde estoy? Y dices que… ¿Tu eres mi novio?- asentí como idiota olvidándome de su pregunta y perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-Am…oye, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el hospital, sufriste un accidente y haz estado en coma por tres meses- creo que ahí fue cuando asimile las cosas porque se puso histérica.

-No recuerdo nada, que pasó, como pasó, no puede ser, ¡Mi vida!, Mi familia, la perdí. Espera…solo recuerdo una cosa. Vampiro- y ahí fue cuando se volvió a desmayar, llame a Carlisle y volvió a revisarla, le conté que no recordaba nada y cada detalle, me dijo que lo único que había por hacer era esperar.

Después de una semana, recordarle lo básico, avisarle a la familia, decirle nuestra naturaleza y calmar a Alice y Emmett la llevamos a casa, Carlisle dijo que tal vez si le mostrábamos la casa recordara algo, no quería presionarla, asi que la deje en su cuarto para que durmiera tranquila.

Bella POV

No recordaba nada de mi vida, Edward decía que era mi novio, y cuando lo veía pequeños flashes se veían en mi mente, de nosotros juntos, en un prado muy bonito, en la escuela, la ciudad, de muchas partes, pero no lograba recordar mucho, había una palabra que siempre venia a mí: Denali, cada vez que la recordaba me dolía mucho la cabeza, eran palabras sueltas, Vampiro, Denali, Amor, Edward, Muerte, pero por más que las trataba de entrelazar no coincidían.

Con Edward había mejorado mucho, me recordaba cosas constantemente, incluso lo había besado, pero él decía que no me apresurara. Estaba hablando con Alice, sobre que hacíamos antes de que perdiera mi memoria, era increíble como hablaba Alice, los chicos estaban jugando base-ball, asi que nosotras solo los veíamos divertidas por las trampas de Edward y los pucheros de Emmett. Edward bateo la pelota tan fuerte que se predio entre los árboles y Emmett fue tras de ella, la lanzó no tan fuerte para tener cuidado por si me caía a mí, pero su tiro falló y me dio justo en la cabeza, de nuevo caí inconsciente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero mis ojos se abrieron, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y luego los recuerdos entraban por mi mente, como si fueran flashes.

_-Bella, este es mi hermanito Eddie…_

_._

_-Bella, Cariño, estos son los Denali, unos viejos amigos…_

.

_-Beso. Vampiro. Tanya. Denali. Engaño. Camioneta. Familia. Edward…_

.

La realidad me golpeo y abrí los ojos rápidamente, la luz me cegó y comenzó a dolerme más la cabeza, todos se acercaron a mí y me bombardearon con preguntas.

-¡¿Bella, estas bien? lo siento de verdad, fui un idiota no debí…- era Emmett con una cara de preocupación, que pareciera como si se hubiera muerto su perro.

-¡Bella!, despertaste estaba tan preocupada por todo…-Alice hablaba al mismo tiempo al igual que todos. Edward me estrechaba en sus brazos fuertemente, se me encogió el corazón, recordé todo lo pasado antes de que perdiera a memoria, recordé mi accidente y el porqué de este.

-Chicos, ¡Chicos!- todos dejaron de hablar y se voltearon hacia Carlisle- Bella acaba de despertar, lo mejor es dejarla en paz. Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Si Carlisle Gracias, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento mareada, además…- todos me miraron expectantes, esperando una respuesta- ya recuerdo- parece que no me escucharon asi que hable más fuerte-Ya recuerdo, recuerdo todo, el accidente, cuando los conocí, los Denali, el…- de repente volví a recordar ese beso y me separe bruscamente de los brazos de Edward, mala idea, me maree de nuevo y casi caigo si no es porque Jasper me atrapó y sostuvo.

-¿Bella?- luche contra el impuso que tenia de llorar.

-Yo…yo…necesito estar sola, debo pensar muchas cosas. Papá, luego te diré todo, pero ahora no puedo- el asintió y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

-Voy contigo- todavía tenía el descaro de hablarme, después de lo que me hizo, lo peor es que aun lo amo más que a mi vida.

-¡No!, no quiero que vayas conmigo, ¿Entendiste?, ni ahora, ni nunca, deberías irte con Tanya, ella es bonita y mucho mejor que yo ¿No?, si tanto te gusta besarla, deberías irte con ella- la tristeza se había ido, dando paso a la rabia y el enojo.

-¿De qué hablas?- su cara reflejó emociones distintas, confusión, comprensión, enojo y por último, dolor, mucho dolor

Pude ver que todos los que estaban en la sala se habían ido y yo me había acercado a Edward enfrentándolo, cara a cara.

-Tenemos que hablar- su rostro se endureció y me tomó del brazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme.

-¡Suéltame!, yo contigo no voy ni a la esquina, escuchaste Edward Cullen- me soltó y abrió la puerta de copiloto, aproveche para correr hasta mi cuarto pero no puede llegar ni a la puerta porque me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta el carro, patalee y lo golpee hasta el cansancio, él solo reía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le gruñí con los brazos cruzados.

-A un lugar…-

-Eso ya lo se Idiota, pero me refiero, a qué tipo de lugar- nunca lo había insultado, pero estaba muy molesta.

Condujo en silencio, creí que de nuevo iríamos al prado donde nos besamos por primera vez, pero deseche ese pensamiento cuando tomo un sendero que iba hacia el bosque, nunca había estado aquí, paró el carro y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta, me recargue en uno de los arboles que estaban ahí y espere que hablara, no me gustaba estar aquí, me sentía intimidada con todos esos árboles tan grandes. Me desespere cuando pasaron 5 minutos y seguía mudo, solo mirándome, me empezaba a sentir incomoda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosa tan importante me tienes que decir?, ¿que terminamos para que puedas irte con la babosa de Tanya, que ya no me quieres, porque soy una humana tonta, que no tengo su belleza descomunal, que no tengo un cuerpo de modelo?, ni nada de lo que ella tiene, tampoco soy rubia, ni de ojos dorados como los tuyos, soy torpe y no soy para nada bonita- no era nada de eso, era lo que más me lastimaba, pero aun seguía muy enojada y lagrimas de dolor, pena, tristeza y rabia se deslizaron por mis mejillas, Edward estaba a unos centímetros de mi, mientras hablaba trató de abrazarme pero no lo permití.

-¿Por qué Edward?, ¿Por qué?, yo te amo y tu destrozaste mi corazón, lo hiciste pedazos y lo lanzaste lejos, te llevaste mi alma, mi vida, todo de mí, me dejaste completamente vacía. Te odio Edward Cullen, te odio por meterte hasta el fondo de mi corazón, te odio por ponerme nerviosa con tus ojos y sonrisa, te odio por ser tú, te odio por hacer los últimos meses de mi vida tan maravillosos, te odio porque te amo y por qué se que tu no, te odio, te odio-caí de rodillas al suelo. Golpeaba su pecho una y otra vez, el dolor era inmenso, dolía por que sabía que yo nunca podrá estar con él. Todo este tiempo estuvo en silencio, dejado que me desahogara, ese día antes de olvidar, fue horrible, el día en que Edward correspondió ese beso, sentí sus brazos rodearme y apretarme con fuerza a su cuerpo, no había dormido en días, ya que me esforzaba por recordar, el cansancio me pegó y me desvanecí en sus brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero desperté, de nuevo estaba con su perfecto rostro a centímetros del mío.

-Eso debería ser ilegal- sonreí. Hoy estaba de buen humor, harta de complicarme la vida, iba a perdonar y olvidar, como debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?- me sonrió deslumbrándome una vez más.

-Ser tan perfecto- su musical risa se hizo sonar en todo el cuarto, me fije que estábamos en el suyo.

-Y tú deberías estar en la cárcel- me siguió el juego.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser tan angelicalmente sexy- ronroneo. Me sonroje al instante y baje la mirada avergonzada.

-No te avergüences, eres hermosa-dijo levantándome la cara.

-Gracias.

-Bueno entonces, ¿me dejas explicarte?

-Sabes que, olvídalo. Te perdono y te amo hoy y siempre, yo se que tu no lo hiciste apropósito y que Tanya es una Zorra, lamento haber hecho tanto escándalo.

-Gracias Bella, ¿Entonces, que somos?- adoraba su sonrisa

-Novios, como siempre- dije dándole un beso.

-Más que eso-contraataco él.

-Por siempre-

-Siempre-Era cierto eso de que, el amor Duele, el amor lastima, el amor es difícil, el amor es hermoso…al menos para mí.


End file.
